


blue down, blue up, blue inside

by zinikornis



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Depressed Bucky Barnes, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Short, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:07:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27384679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zinikornis/pseuds/zinikornis
Summary: Bucky. Sea. Birds.I'm sorry.(Also, this story is extremely short.)
Kudos: 2





	blue down, blue up, blue inside

**Author's Note:**

> Magyarul: https://andweweremadlyinlove.blogspot.com/2016/09/blue-down-blue-up-blue-inside.html

The deep sea was roaring under the rock, dark and mysterious, a dangerously foaming, endless puddle, reaching infinite distances; and he was just standing on the rock, up high where birds were flying, forever calmly and freely, constantly testing their non-existent limitations. The soul was Bucky’s, a young man from before the war who had gone through more than anyone ever should ‒ the body, a chewed-up bone, a broken wreck no one could ever identify anymore.

His thoughts were racing wildly, back and forth, here and there, ferociously like the sea below, with cold foams and fierce, windswept waves ‒ his body was still, stiff and straight, waiting for orders.

The sea had slowly calmed down.

Bucky put his arms up, outstretched, the real and the metal one, wide-open, as if he could also be a bird, would be able to fly; he almost believed it too, he imagined he was flying in the sky carelessly, happily, full of life. Deeply breathing in the fresh air, he could forget all his pain and worries, and he could cross the sky without ever thinking of Steve again ‒ the sound of a splash is to be heard, strong, hard. Some drops fly up high, almost reaching the outstretched wings of the birds… and a body was sinking to the bottom of the undisturbed sea.


End file.
